


Is it worth fighting for?

by KristinaKM



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaKM/pseuds/KristinaKM
Summary: please, leave your thoughts, thank you for reading! :)





	1. Chapter 1

"It would be more advisable to get someone new. The previous campaigning wasn’t bad, but we need to get better. You won just by few percents and I’m afraid that it’s not going to be enough this time, " said John who has been Bill's friend since early days in college.

"Do you really think it is a good idea for me to run again? Even though Marge left, I've still got four kids to raise and they always must come first."

Thomas, the eldest, Annette and Emily, the twins, and the youngest Andrew.

Bill and Marge were already dating for two years when two red lines appeared on the pregnancy test, six years ago. Even though it wasn't planned, they got married and became family. When Thomas was two. Bill had announced his candidacy for the president of the US, a few months later another positive pregnancy test appeared. But this time it was a lot different, something changed and it became visible after Marge gave birth. Bill wasn't sworn in yet, when Marge started fading away, coming home just before the dawn, not minding three kids left behind. After Bill's first year in the office, all tabloids were clear about the first lady. She's been having an affair.

"I can't believe it, I..." 

"I told you I'm sorry, please, I've been a fool, but I promise you it will never happen again, please, please, forgive me."

It's been hard, but they got an agreement to stay together because of their kids, after all. A year ago they found out she was pregnant again. They've been intimate only once and apparently, it was enough since Marge wasn't on the pills anymore, which Bill didn't know about at the time. Andrew was born prematurely, during her seventh month, she was in pain for two hours so they went to the hospital only to find out, that she already started giving birth and soon her water broke as well. This time, Marge decided to left them without saying a word. She left a note saying she's got enough.

As Bill found out, he worried about their children as they often asked about their mother, especially during the breakfast, which they always shared together as a family, and in the evening as he put them to sleep. After two months of being without her, all the questions stopped. And frankly, Bill was glad for it.

"You've been alone for some time with them and all worked out quite well. On the other hand, you've been alone yourself. Don't you think you should see someone?"

"I don't think so. I'm the president, you know how hard would it be for me to find someone and after all, I don't really have time for that."

"Whatever, just think about hiring this lady, she's been great at her work, " said Thomas and left Bill in the Oval with the file of a young lawyer, Hillary Rodham.

\-------------

Bill was reading the paper John left for him. She's been at Yale, yet they never met. But of course, he knew about the popular Hillary Rodham, the greatest student, with the greatest opportunities. Somehow she was left in Chicago at the small law firm.

"Lisa, please, inform John, I went through the paper he got me and I'm accepting his offer of employing Miss Rodham."  
Hillary was scrolling down the Hillary was scrolling down the page, looking for a vacation. She's been waiting for Robert in the café for Half an hour. She was about to leave when she saw him enter. 

" I'm really sorry, there was an accident and I couldn't get here any sooner, " said Robert at which Hillary just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, as always everything comes first, but me."

" You know that it's not true."

"Whatever you say. I wanted to talk to you because I really have enough. I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. We've been together for five years and nothing has changed. I've accepted the offer I've been given in Washington and I'm leaving next week."

" You're kidding, right? So after five years you just leave me like this?" Robert couldn't believe his ears. 

"Why is it so surprising? After all, you're going to Paris for next three months. Not that you asked me about my opinion, you just decided yourself! " Hillary was really taken back. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but her situation was the same as his. 

"So that's it? We just broke up like this? You know what? You're right! You're saying I've been working all the time while you've done nothing but the same. I can tell, there are no feelings in this relationship, I've been just a good fuck to help you took your mind off your work for few hours!" He was furious, not minding to show it in front of many many people in the café.

\-------------------

At this point, Hillary stood up, split the hot coffee she had and left him there.

"I'm glad you broke up with him. I didn't like him anyway," Lara said. 

After leaving Robert, Hillary asked Lara if she could stay with her for few days. Hillary sold her apartment after moving in with Robert, and since she would be leaving for DC, buying an apartment was the best idea. After all, she'd be staying there only for a week.

"I know, I should have done it a lot earlier, but I'm glad I've done it at least now. The idea of staying in this relationship for the rest of my life? Naaaah....," and the girls laughed. They've drunk the wine, talked till the dawn and for the first time in years, Hillary felt finally free.

\--------------------

"Have you got everything?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thank's for dropping me at the airport. It's time for a new life. I'll talk to you as soon as I land. Bye!" The two hugged and Hillary left for Washington, looking forward to the finally changing her life, hopefully for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hillary arrived in DC, she's got a whole week off, just to herself. Since she just moved in, there was a lot to do in her new apartment. So for few days, she tried to do her best to make it home. She painted each room carefully, got new furniture and decorated it very well. But still, there was enough time for her to discover Washington as well. Hillary went to the museums, saw several plays, never minding the fact she was alone. After all, she’s been in a relationship for several years . At the end of the week, as she was passing by the local store, Hillary spotted a small cat in the corner, trying very hard to keep himself warm. It was already November and seeing the kitty all alone, Hillary couldn't help and took the kitty with her. After all, it is always better to have someone to come home to, even this little one.

"Do you have a name? Huh? What should I call you?" Hillary asked holding the cat, after feeding and cleaning him. "What about Socks? Do you like it? Huh? I think we can agree on that."

Hillary prepared a place for Socks to stay during the night, but he's got a different idea and instead of sleeping in his nest, he accommodated himself on Hillary's bed. Fortunately for both, they did not mind the other.  
_____________________________________________

As the morning came, Hillary prepared herself to go to see her new employer. All she knew was that the president wanted her himself, yet first, she was supposed to meet with his advisor John Knightly. Truth to be said, she has never been so scared in her life. She's already got the job, so it was cleared they wanted her to work with them, but there was something about it. When Hillary arrived in the Capitol and went to the security control, she was led to the office of Mr. Knightly. 

"It's a please to meet you, madam, " John greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad to be here," said Hillary smiling. As they talked John found out, that he was somehow intrigued by Hillary. How passionately she spoke about her ambitions, but her look, her hips, her lips, that smile. After talking to each other for more than an hour, there was a buzz saying that the president wanted to talk to him and was already on his way to his office.

"Ms. Rodham, it seems you'll soon meet the president. Please, be aware that he might not be very friendly right now. He’s having a hard time, but professionally and privately. He’s a good man and I believe you’ll find a way to each other. He often stares at the new one as well, in order to observe them, but there is nothing to worry about, I can assure you about it, " John smiled and once again Hillary was nervous as hell.

In few minutes the door flew open and Bill came in. His eyes immediately came to Hillary who stood up to greet him.

"Mr. President, I'm very pleased to meet you," smiled Hillary extending her hand.

"Ms. Rodham, I assume. I'm glad you came to help us, " said Bill with a straight face while shaking Hillary's hand. Bill then turned to John asking, "Will you join us for the dinner tonight, John?"

"Well, I'm really sorry, but I've got a date so I must skip it this time. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be glad for it."

"Are the twins feeling better? I've heard there were some issues going on with them."

"We're doing what we can and I think they are feeling better now. The night was very bad though, but it seems they just caught something from the other kids. I must get going now. It was good to meet you, madam."

Nothing more was said. Bill left them both wondering. John knew there was something going on but didn't want to press the issue. Hillary, on the other hand, heard only positive things about him and suddenly, here he was, not friendly at all. It must be because of his kids, no parent wants the kids to be ill, thought Hillary to herself.

"So I think that's all for today. We'll see you tomorrow, madame."

"Sure, Mr. Knightly. See you tomorrow!"  
As Hillary was passing by the hall, Ginny, the president's assistant came to her, saying that the president is demanding her presence at his office. Without any other word, the woman turned on her heels and headed in the same direction she came from.

"Mr. President, I've got Ms. Rodham, just as you've requested. We're already at your office," Hillary heard Ginny speaking to her phone, then she turned to her, "Ms. Rodham, the president is waiting for you. Please, go in."

Hillary just nodded and went to the door. As ever so slowly did she knocked twice and push the door.

"Mr. President, I've heard you wanted to talk to me."  
„Yes, please, sit down, madam, " said Bill pointing at the chair in across his table. "I just wanted you to know, that this job does require more than just 8 hours a day, we're going to fly through the country and it may become hard for you and for your family. It is better for you to know, that once you're here in this with us, there is no turning back. Please think about it really carefully."

"I thought you wanted me here, but now it seems to me you'd like to work with someone else and you're trying to talk me out of it," Hillary frowned.

"It's nothing like that. You're young and that's why I'm concerned."

"Well Mr. President, I can assure you, that I'm completely sure about this offer and there is nothing to worry about it, " said Hillary firmly.

Bill smiled and said, "Good, I'm glad. Now, that we're both clear on this, please come with me. There is someone I'd like to introduce to you. We're going to spend a lot of time together, after all, so please join me in having lunch today in an order to get know each other better."

"It'll be my pleasure, sir!" answer Hillary.

"It's Bill."

"Hillary."

And with that, the two took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please, leave your thoughts, thank you for reading! :)

Hillary was walking by Bill’s side through the White house’s halls. She had no idea where they were, nor where they were heading. It was just an enormous building. A few members of staff tried to get Bill’s attention but he had dismissed all of them saying that it’s lunch. Hillary found out that during his lunch as well as breakfast and dinner, it’s only family time for Bill. They’re forbidden to interrupt them and it’s a highly respected priority. 

After 10 minutes of walking from one side to another, they suddenly stopped at the lift. 

„This one will take us to the private part of the White House. Not many people have an access there, but I’d like for us to be not only co-workers but friends as well,“ the doors of the lift opened and they got in, “I don’t want any of my staff to think of me any worse. I know I’ve done several things I should not, but I’m trying to treat here everyone correctly. Hillary, I need you to trust me, so I can trust you too and we can make the most of this campaign.“ The door opened again and they found themselves on the second floor. Bill immediately took off and turned left. Hillary followed his lead and after several seconds she found herself in front of Bill’s son.

"Hillary, I'd like you to meet my eldest, Thomas, " said Bill.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam," Thomas said while extending his hand, "I'm Thomas."

"Nice to meet you, too, Thomas, I'm Hillary," Hillary smiled shaking his hand.

"You're very nice, Ms. Hilly, " said the little boy after taking a good look at her, which made Hillary blush.

"Thank you, Tom. You're handsome yourself. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! How about you?"

"Fabulous!" said Hillary and Tom grinned.

They talked a little bit more and then arrived Bill's 3 younger kids.

"Hillary, this is Annette and Emily, and here is the youngest," said Bill taking him in his arms, "little Andrew."

"Hi Hillary!" said both twins in the union. 

"Hi! It's lovely to meet you all. You too little one," said Hillary while tickling Andrew's belly, which made him laugh, "Are you guys hungry? We'd like to have a lunch together."

"I'm starving," said Emily.

"But you just had your breakfast," interfered Bill, "I've talked to Maria and she said that you woke up just a few hours ago."

"Oh, that was hours ago," sighed Annette.

"So you too?" asked Bill surprised.

"Then we should not waste any more time, " laughed Hillary.  
_______________________________________________________________  
They were waiting for their lunch to be served. All the time the kids would talk to Hillary, ask her lot of question, even Andrew seemed to be fond of her, as he almost immediately leaned away from Bill in order for her to take him in her arms. While it was great for Bill to know they get along well, he saw how much their mother was missing. Little Andrew doesn't even know what it is to have a mother as his one left him few days after giving birth. What was surprising too to Bill was, that she wasn't interested in the older childer neither. Not even single call. So now that they're sitting here at this huge dining table, Bill saw how much each of them try to get as much Hillary's attention as they can. 

When the food arrived, Bill took Andrew from Hillary to put him in his highchair, but he seemed not to be pleased as he started crying right away and refused to eat his lunch. After few failed attempts Hillary took his spoon to try feeding him. Fortunately, she has succeeded.  
________________________________________________________________

"Ms. Hilly, don't go. Not yet. Please, stay with us a bit longer," all of the children were praying for her to stay.

"Hillary already spend with us a lot of time, we cannot make her stay here all day," said Bill making kids pout.

"But we wanted to show her our room," said Emily.

"Yes, it's just for few minutes, please, daddy, please Hilly, stay with us."

After several minutes trying to persuade both Hillary and Bill, they agreed that they will show her their rooms and they'll go for an ice cream.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Spending her afternoon with kids was the best idea. She already loved them and could see that they were fond of her as well. She learned about their favorite colors, games, which book they prefer, the fact that the tv is forbidden for them since they spend one whole day in front of it when Bill was away. Hillary also saw how bonded they were with their father. When he came from his office at the end of the day, all of their faces lit up and they ran as fast as they could to hug him. 

"Thank you for your time, Hillary. They already love you and I must tell you this one, at least five nannies were driven out by their bad behavior. They really don't like strange people. But they like you, thank you."

"I'm glad I could spend some time with them, they're really great. I'm sorry but I must already go."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," said Bil nodding.

"Yeah, bye, Bill. Bye, kids!"

"Bye, Ms. Hilly! See you tomorrow!"  
___________________________________________

Hillary arrived home with her hands full of groceries. She forgot to shop the other day and didn’t really enjoyed shopping groceries so she would always buy more, for few days ahead. After taking a shower, she started cooking which didn’t go unnoticed by Socks. He immediately came to the kitchen to try to steal something. 

“Oh, no, no, no. You’ve got your own food already served in your bowl. This one is for me, ok?” said Hillary putting him down after kissing his head. Socks seemed not to be very pleased and started licking his paws. After having dinner, Hillary’s phone rang.

“Hillary?”

“Robert, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What is it? You sound a little bit…different.”

“I’d like us to talk. Is it ok with you? I know you’re already in DC, I’ve already booked a plane for tomorrow morning. “

“Umm, well, I’m going to work tomorrow so I cannot tell you when I’ll be able to meet you, but let’s say around six?”

“Sure, whatever suits you. We’ll meet at the café we were the last time being in DC?

“Ok, see you there Robert.”

“Bye, Hillary. I look forward to see you.”

With that Hillary hung up. Something was in the air. She recognized it by the way Robert spoke and she already knew she wasn’t going to like it very much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, madam. Welcome to the White House. Since you're going be working here with us, we need to explain to you several obligations." 

Hillary had been listening to a woman for an hour. She’s been given the key pass for in order to get to the building more easily. When they finished the introduction, Hillary was given the tour around the White House. As they were walking down the aisle Hillary also wondered how many of them are there. Afterwards, she was sent to the president's office, as she was informed that there they would have the meeting. 

It took her about half an hour to get to the right side of the Capitol. When she arrived Lisa, the president's secretary, told her to wait a bit since the president was still occupied at the time. Even though the door was closed, Hillary could clearly hear that Bill was not very pleased with the conversation.

"Mother, I know what to do. You really don't have to pack all your stuff to come here. I'm fine the children are fine as well..... I really don't care now why she'd done so. She wanted to go and I think it's better this way. We'd be probably more miserable with her here….I know that you liked her, but even if she returned, that would not change my decision, I’ve already made my mind and informed my lawyer…. Of course that children weren’t pleased, they were crying all day, but they already stopped asking about her and I’m glad for it. If she decided to leave again, it would be even worse for them…No, I’ve… Just... Whatever, bye."

Even though Hillary listened only to the one side of the conversation, she had a clue what the call was about. After all, probably every American knew about the first lady, who left the President with 4 kids and went to Mexico with her new-found lover. The most unbelievable thing about it, besides leaving the kids just after giving birth, was that they never really met. Marge left her life for a bar owner Miguel that she met at the online chat. 

After 5 minutes Lisa came to Hillary saying she may go in.

“Would you like something to drink?”

"I'd like a coffee, please,” Hillary answered smiling. 

“Not a problem, madam.” As Lisa walked away to get her the coffee, Hillary gently knocked on the door and after hearing the "come in", she entered the Oval office. Bill was at the time sitting on the sofa, expecting his secretary to get him his coffee, as he forgot about the meeting they've organized for the morning.

"Good morning, Mr. President," said Hillary nervously.

"Oh, good morning, Hillary. What...oh shit, I've completely forgotten about our meeting. Please be seated. I assume Lisa already asked you whether you'd like something, right?"

"Yes, she did. She said she'll be right back if you'd like something as well."

Bill smiled, "That won't be necessary. I already asked her to bring me my coffee. Anyway, I often ask for one at this time. Please, be seated. The rest of the staff will arrive in a second I believe," said Bill pointing at the armchair in front of him. 

“How are you today? Was everything alright in the morning?”

“I’m great. I was really looking forward to the change and that’s why I’m super excited for this work,” said Hillary dreamingly.

“Well, I hope this will fulfill your expectations,” just as Bill said that the doors flew open and several people came in. After sitting at the table, Bill presented Hillary to the others and the meeting began. 

They went 3 hours straight, but they were getting really tired, and as the lunch was nearing, hungry as well. It also became aware in the room, till then all went smoothly but now, Hillary and Bill had a slight disagreement which suddenly turned into a heated one. As all members of staff were a bit embarrassed, they quietly one by one went out, neither Hillary nor Bill noticed, that suddenly they were alone.

“I just don’t want us to do the mistake in the first place. We’ve agreed you’d go to Hope first, but I think it would be better for us to the rest of Arkansas as well, not just one city and then move to another state,” said Hillary already frustrated.

“I don’t think this will work, it would be better to switch them after each city,” said Bill. 

Truth to be said, he was a bit taken back by how Hillary was confronting him. He liked it, ok, that was the truth, but she needed for her to know, that some respect is needed here. That it’s impossible to just argue with him about his campaign, embarrassing him in front of his staff. 

So before she could say anything else, Bill interfered calmly, “Whatever you say is just an advice you can give. It’s my campaign and so I do decide what we’re going to do. I hope this is not going to happen again.”

As Bill finished, Hillary was beyond mad. After all, what she only doing was what she was supposed to do. The way he spoke to her was also different from the morning. His voice became cold. Yes, she may have crossed the border, but still, he wanted for them to become friends. She stood there studying him, not really sure what to say. 

Bill took the opportunity and suddenly turned away breaking the eyes contact saying he’s got a lunch meeting. Hillary got the hint, it was his way of telling her to leave. And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hillary was walking down the hall just trying to get the argument out of her head. She was almost at the door when she suddenly turned on her heel and went directly to Bill’s office.   
As she knew their meeting was supposed to last at least till 3 p.m., she entered without waiting for Lisa to introduce her as if not to disturb any meeting.

“I don’t know what your problem is but you’ve hired me to do my job and I will not stand here and nod to every single word you say. If you weren’t so engrossed by yourself and you’d listen to others as well, you’d not find yourself in this critical situation,” said Hillary fuming.

Bill at this point had nothing to say. He really did not think she would come back to his office to confront him again, “You’ve been here only for 4 hours or so and you already dare to tell me this? How can you know? What is YOUR problem? Huh? I thought when you left you got it right. I don’t like for people to think less of me for using my position, but you’ve disrespected me quite enough, don’t you think so?”

“Me? I’ve just been trying to help you as much as I could, and see, here’s what I get as a thank you!?”

Bill suddenly stood up and went to her as if to say something, but decided against it. After all, he still has to show some respect to her, she’s a woman, not just his colleague. 

The closeness was not helping either of them. Ever so slowly, they approached until their lips met for a tender kiss. Yes. They were both angry, yet the kiss they shared was tender and intimate.   
_______________________________________________________________

“Lisa, is everything all right?” asked one of the aid.

“Oh, yeah, everything’s good. Have you got the materials I’ve asked for?”

“Yes, they’re going to be delivered soon, don’t worry. Are you sure you’re fine?” said another aid observing her closely.

“Thank you, of course, it’s something silly, I.. don’t really worry about me.”

_______________________________________________________________  
When Hillary arrived to the place, where she was supposed to meet with Robert, she was surprised to find out he was already there waiting for her. Not once in their 5 years lasting relationship did he arrive on time. But it seems for this changed at least for today. 

As Hillary was approaching the table, where he sat, she observed him slowly. He was wearing his suit, which was not that unusual for him. If they ever went together somewhere as a couple, he’d invite her to some expensive restaurants to show her that he really cared for her, but the problem was, Hillary was not really very interested in material things.

She started to analyze him as well. When they first met in Chicago, she was immediately enchanted by his smile, that smile that used to make her week in her knees, by his eyes, by the way, he spoke to her. Five years old is the time for a relationship to get to another level and start a family or it is better for it to end. 

They’ve come through some difficult times. When Hillary was in the car accident and had to stay in the hospital for several weeks, Robert was there for her all the time, never leaving her side. At that time, all they really had in their minds was for life can be short and that it would be better to cherish each day and so to start to build a family as soon as possible.

Just after Hillary was released from the hospital, Robert got promoted. Now with the new position, it was not the right time for him to start a family. For few years he was sent to many, many business trips all around the world. After the 10th Hillary got the idea of surprising him, as they haven’t seen each other for more than two months. That was when she found out, he was not so lonely as she was, as he was seeking the company wherever he went. 

It took them another two months to figure this out, but the “FAMILY” never came out again. Hillary knew that in her late forties she’s probably no chance to be pregnant. Never in her life did she regret something more. Staying in her relationship with Robert did not bring anything new to her life, but her long-time dream of becoming a mother was something that was not going to happen. 

“Good evening, Robert,” said Hillary as she approached the table.

“Hello, darling. You look lovely, my dear,” said Robert smiling while standing to greet her. Before Hillary could react, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

“What’s the occasion?” said Hillary as she sat down.

“Straightly to the point. As always. That’s what I especially like about you,” Robert smiled widely.

“Listen, Robert, I came here to have a fresh start. Either you say what you want to say now, or I’ll leave and won’t pick you the phone up again. I thought we were clear.”

“That’s what I thought as well, until I found out, that I cannot live without you.”

As Hillary sat there shocked by his devotion, she did not seen the pair that just entered the place, just as the pair did not notice her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave your thoughts, whether you like it or not.


End file.
